


Damaged

by SaraJaye



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drug Use, Gen, Jenny is just a fucking tragic mess, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Deep down, she knows she doesn't deserve someone like Forrest.





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> 54\. Inside

Every time their paths cross, he looks at her like he's just found diamonds on the moon, and for at least a brief moment she can forget that every time she looks at herself in the mirror, she sees a whore.

The county took her and her sisters away from Daddy, but it was too late. Years of unwanted kisses, touches, trying to lock her bedroom door at night only for him to force it open with a screwdriver, whispers of _shhh, Jenny-girl, you're just dreamin', darlin', just relax_ followed by that warmth that made her skin crawl, all it did was fill her sleep with nightmares.

She tried to stop sleeping altogether, but Grandma put a stop to it. Grandma tried to get her to talk about it, but it made her sick to her stomach and every time she tried she'd end up puking and crying.

The only time she ever felt even close to normal was with Forrest. He introduced her to his mama, and Jenny smiled, looking every bit the pretty girl next door Forrest talked her up to be. All the while thanking the lord that Mrs. Gump couldn't see inside her, lest she recoil in horror and throw Jenny out of her house.

It's what she knows she is inside that keeps her running away from him. She pretended her grades weren't good enough to get into the college he got into, but she picked another one far away from Greenbow, just to escape her past. Give Forrest a chance to move on and find someone worthy of him.

While he did better and better with his life like she knew he would, she kept sliding downhill, because all she could remember was Daddy. Letting other boys grope and kiss her, have their way with her when she didn't want them to, hit her when she stepped outta line. Because Daddy did it, why shouldn't they?

(The only reason she got angry at Forrest for stepping in once was why should he ruin his future by gettin' into fights on her account?)

A man told her she had a nice body and she let him take naked pictures of her. Pictures that ended up in a magazine, got her kicked out of school. She got her wish, though, going on stage with her guitar and her voice.

And nothin' else.

Forrest saved her again. Forrest kept saving her and she wished he'd stop, he was too sweet, too simple to see that a mess like her wasn't _worth_ saving.

She'd tried pot after being tossed outta college, and pot led to more and more things. They burned her inside, made her dizzy, made her feel on top of the world one minute and lower than dirt the next. She let more men into her body, using her, whispering filthy nothings into her ear, _just relax, babe, it'll feel real good soon, I promise._

And every time she heard from or saw Forrest again she hated herself more. Forrest Gump was just too pure, too sweet for this world he kept bringing nothing but good to, by now he oughta be married to a nice, wholesome lady with a few kids, workin' a good, honest job, but he kept reaching for her.

He wasn't a smart man, but even he should know better than to reach for trash than for diamonds.

Her latest man's sleeping off the hangover, and she looks in the mirror. Tangled mess of hair, shadows under her bloodshot eyes, bruises littering her pale skin, scars from various attempts to end her mess of a life right then and there.

But the outside finally reflects the inside, and she can't help but smile bitterly.


End file.
